Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter is the 60th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Ratchet & Clank from the eponymous series and Jak & Daxter from the eponymous series. Ratchet is voiced by Daniel J. Edwards with Clank being voiced by Joshua Tomar and Jak is voiced by Matt Shipman with Daxter being voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Description It's the battle of the dynamic duos! Which of these PlayStation all-stars will demolish the competition? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston ) Wiz: Sometimes, the most unlikely of friends can become the best of heroes. Boomstick: Ratchet and Clank, the cosmic commandos. Wiz: And Jak and Daxter, the masters of Eco. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Ratchet & Clank (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wizard: It was a time of chaos. The unstoppable Cragmite empire wreaked havoc across the galaxy until a race of unlikely heroes fought back: the Lombaxes, who may be some sort of lemur-wombat. Boomstick: Well, whatever they are. they're pretty good at kicking the shit out of Cragmites and ended up stopping the empire by banishing them to another dimension. Well, all except one and boy, would that come back to bite 'em in the ass! Wizard: Raised as one of their own, the last Cragmite betrayed his foster Lombaxes, raised an army of fish people, and, in some sense of cruel ironic justice, banished the entire Lombax race to their own dimension as well. And, just as ironically, missed one who would prove to be his greatest adversary. (*Cues: Ratchet & Clank - Kyzil Plateau*) Boomstick: This lone Lombax's name was Ratchet, and he spent most of his days stranded on a random planet, dicking around with mechanical stuff, and dreaming of one day exploring the galaxy. So, this alien...kitty cat...thing scrounged up all the scraps he can find, used his natural gift with machines, and built a space ship so incredible, it would finally take him off this boring planet once and for... Ratchet's ship breaks down Boomstick: Aww... Wizard: Without an onboard robot ignition system, this hunk of junk would never fly. Boomstick: And with Ratchet's luck, it's not like one was just gonna drop out of the sky or something. Clank's ship crashes (*Cues: Ratchet and Clank - Clank in Space*) Boomstick: Well, I'll be damned. Wizard: This was the sentry bot serial number XJ-0461. Boomstick: But that's hard to say in conversation, and he makes a clanky sound when he falls over, so... Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call ya... Clank. Wizard: Clank had just been assembled maybe half an hour earlier, and was already running for his life. Boomstick: Yeah, see, he came from a robot killing machine making factory, but when the factory malfunctioned and made this little guy, it decided to scrap him for parts. So, naturally, he got the hell out of there, ended up with Ratchet, and together they became the greatest hero duo in the galaxy. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wizard: While they started out as an unlikely pair, they've picked up all sorts of experience along the way. Ratchet has been trained as a commando and is proficient in martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth..., Boomstick: Ballroom dancing and origami. Wizard: And despite his diminutive size, Clank is an asset in combat as well, when paired with Ratchet, he can act as a personal helicopter, or even a jet pack. Boomstick: Also, turns out Clank wasn't a mistake after all. Wiz: He possesses the soul of a Zoni, energy based creatures with the ability to manipulate time and be immune to time altering effects, and eventually, these powers manifested in Clank as well. Boomstick: That's right, he's a robo time wizard. Ratchet: Who did you say gave you this thing? Clank: The Zoni, they are little invisible creatures, who travel through time! Ratchet: Oh...right... (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Both Ratchet and Clank are loaded with Nanotech, microscopic machines which instantly repair their bodies after any injury, though their number is limited. Boomstick: But Ratchet and Clank's true strength lies up their arsenal...heh heh. Ratchet's packing your usual Solana style weaponry, from his trusty OmniWrench to rocket launchers, but the real beauty lies in all his wacky weapons, like the Vortex Cannon, which sucks up tiny enemies, and blasts them back out like little flaming meteors. The Miniturret Glove can deploy dozens of auto-targeting machine guns, which can destroy tanks, and of course, there's also a disco ball, which forces foes to helplessly dance for them. Wiz: Ratchet's gadgetry also includes energy shields, close range shredder claws, and a variety of drones to assist him in battle. He's even picked up a gun that turns enemies into tiny, adorable sheep. Boomstick: But hang on, we can't forget my all-time favorite, the RYNO V, ''' (*Cues: Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture*) Boomstick: '''Part minigun, part rocket launcher, this beauty unleashes a glorious river of death in whatever direction she's facing, all set to Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture". Wiz: I'm honestly surprised you know how to say his name. Boomstick: Well yeah, the dude played my favorite musical instrument. Wiz: What? The piano? Boomstick: No no, cannons... Wiz: Oh... (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Anyway, in their adventures, Ratchet and Clank have done some pretty impressive things, they were skilled enough to win numerous gladiator battles, strong enough to stop the blow of a War Gronk with nothing but an OmniWrench, fast enough to dodge close range laser fire, tough enough to survive an explosive shipwreck, and even the vacuum of space. Wiz: However, their ability to survive deadly blows is entirely dependent on their supply of nanotech, if they run out of microbots, the next blow is sure to be fatal. But Ratchet and Clank's greatest strength doesn't come from any outlandish weapon, or body rebuilding nanomachine, rather, it is their unbreakable bond of friendship and teamwork. Boomstick: Oh God, that was so friggin' lame! Clank: Robots are not so easily fooled. Ratchet: Ah! What's that? Clank: What? Ratchet: Uh-huh... Jak & Daxter (*Cues: Title Screen - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy*) Wizard: Long before the world bred life, it was filled with Eco, left behind by godlike beings called the Precursors, Eco came in six different types, each possessing a different power, but what became of the Precursors? How did they harness the power of Eco? The answers, they say, lie in the destiny of the mischevious teenage boy named Jak. Boomstick: Jak was born into royalty as the son of King Dumbass. Wizard: Damas. Boomstick: Dumbass, ruler of Haven City, but Jak lost his future as heir to the throne when some douche named Baron Praxis overthrew his dad, the former king was separated from his son and banished to the wastelands, leaving Jak to grow up a wandering orphan. Wizard: Until he was taken in and raised by Samos, the elder of Sandover Village, here he met his best friend to be, Daxter. Boomstick: Though, I don't know why he would ever want to be friends with a guy that NEVER shuts up. Daxter: The sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time, "Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?" (*Cues: Misty Island - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy*) Wizard: Before long, Jak and Daxter became inseparable and did just about all their teenage tomfoolery together, like stealing a speedboat to explore the forbidden Misty Island. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it was forbidden for a pretty damn good reason. Jak accidentally bumps Daxter, who falls into a pool of Dark Eco, he then gets launched out of the Dark Eco, transformed into an Ottsel. Daxter: Man, that stung! Boomstick: OH NO! He fell into the Weasel Pool! Wizard: Well, technically he fell into a pool of Dark Eco which transformed him into an Ottsel, whatever the hell that's supposed to be. Daxter screams as he repeatedly hits the ground while Jak covers his ears. Boomstick: Daxter took it pretty well, all things considered. Daxter: I'm fine, I'm fine. Daxter then grabs onto Jak as he screams once again. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: By the way, where's the Un-Weasel Pool? Wizard: It's not so simple, in order to reverse Daxter's transformation, they would have the find the Sage of Dark Eco. To prepare them for this journey, Samos trained them to harness the power of Eco and, in turn, to become formidable warriors. Boomstick: With Green Eco, Jak can restore lost health and create shields, with Yellow Eco, he can launch energy projectiles from his hands, Blue Eco doubles his speed and reflexes and Red Eco does the same for his strength, allowing to take down tough enemies with a single strike. Wiz: But when their tinkering with ancient Precursor technology sent them tumbling into a distopian future, it's a long story, Jak was captured and experimented on by Baron Praxis, who wanted to turn him into a super soldier. Boomstick: Too bad he didn't really know what he was doing, and poor Jak was stuck as his lab rat for two straight years, until Daxter finally busted him out. Jak was so happy, he spoke his first words ever. Jak: I'M GOING TO KILL PRAXIS! (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Aww. My first words were: 'BEER, NOW!' Wiz: Unbeknownst to Praxis, while his experiments failed to turn Jak into Captain America, they did grant him the ability to consume Dark Eco and temporarily transform into the mighty Dark Jak. Boomstick: Dark Jak can use Dark Eco for a bunch of powerful projectiles, and he can even triple in size and strength. On top of that, Dark Jak is also COMPLETELY INVULNERABLE!! Daxter: That's right. We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you, Jak. Wiz: If one super form wasn't enough, (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Jak gained another when he came face to face with the Precursors themselves, and turns out, they're all ottsels like Daxter. Jak, Daxter, and Veger stare in shock ''Jak: Oh my God... Wiz: They gave him the ability to consume Light Eco ,in order to counter balance the darkness within. Boomstick: Never guess what they called it. Give up? It's Light Jak. Wiz: In this form, Jak can glide through the air, create a forcefield, regenerate from wounds and even freeze time itself. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: When there's not enough Dark or Light Eco on hand to run around blasting people with god-like energy, Jak wields one of the most versatile weapons ever created: the Morph Gun. Powered by different types of Eco, it can work like a shotgun, grenade launcher or minigun. It can fire ricocheting laser shots, homing needles, and even freaking lightning! Wiz: And when Jak sets the Morph Gun to Mass Inverter mode, it can blast a wave of Dark Eco so absurd, it alters the very laws of gravity on anybody within its reach. Boomstick: Yeah, but if that fails, they can just blast them with the Supernova. It basically one-shots about anything. ' ''Jak fires the Supernova causing a gigantic explosion ''Daxter: This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country. '' Wiz: Armed to the teeth with weapons and Eco, Jak and Daxter successfully dethroned Praxis and saved Haven City, thanks to several impressive feats along the way. '''Boomstick: Like getting up no problem after getting crushed in a cave-in, or tearing through solid metal doors like wet paper. Daxter helps when he can, usually by steering missiles into people, but most of the heavy lifting is done by Jak. Wiz: Like the one time he did this. Jak absorbs enough Light Eco to one-shot Gol and Maia's giant robot. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Jak and Daxter are incredibly resourceful. They won a gladiator-style battle with nothing but an unmodified Morph Gun. Wiz: And their drive to win is so strong, they even took first in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned. Boomstick: Even giant terraforming robots trying to destroy the world fall to their teamwork. Provided they have enough Eco. Wiz: They can only carry so much Eco at once, roughly under a minutes worth in combat for each color type, and so, they rely on replenishing their power by pulling Eco through the environment. Also, Jak can be a bit reckless and doesn't always think things through. Boomstick: Even still, don't underestimate the duo of Jak and Daxter. It's the last thing a lot of bad guys ever did. ' ''Daxter does some karate moves while Jak looks on, but is then sent to the ground by the shockwave from an explosion. Death Battle (*Cues: Edvard Grieg - Morning Mood*) On Jak and Daxter's hometown, Sandover Village, a bird is seen nibbling at a Screwattack logo. However it is taken out and converted to Green Eco when Ratchet and Clank's ship crashes into it and a nearby house. Ratchet: (Jumps out of his ship) Uhh... That's the last time I let Qwark fix the warp system. Clank: (Uses his heli-pack to land next to Ratchet) Actually, weren't YOU the one who overclocked the accelerator? Ratchet is about to speak when the Green Eco that was the bird floats down and surrounds him. Ratchet: Huh. This is new. The Green Eco floats over to Jak, who absorbs it into his right hand. Jak: Hey! Do you have any idea what you've done!? Daxter jumps onto Jak's shoulder. Daxter: (Sarcastic) Yeah, hey guys. Welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. If you can find what's left of it! Ratchet: Bah, this isn't so bad. Ratchet's ship explodes, destroying the house it crashed into. Ratchet: (Whips out his omniwrench) I can fix that! Clank: I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Weasel. Daxter: (Angered by Clank's comment) Weasel!? (Jumps off Jak's shoulder) Well, well, well. Looks like it's us who need to fix you! Ratchet's wrench extends as Clank jumps onto Ratchet's back. (*Cues: Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost*) '''FIGHT! (*Cues: Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture*) Light Jak uses Flash Freeze to stop time before charging up a blast of Light Eco. Clank is immune to the time freeze thanks to his Zoni powers, which he uses to unfreeze Ratchet. Ratchet deflects Light Jak's blast with his shield and blasts Jak and Daxter with his Liquid Nitrogen gun, freezing them in place. Clank throws the omniwrench upwards, Ratchet jumps up and catches it before slamming it down onto the frozen Jak and Daxter, shattering them into pieces. The RYNO shoots out fireworks as it keeps shooting uncontrollably. Ratchet: And curtain. (Gives a thumbs up) Clank: (Laughs) KO! Ratchet and Clank are seen sunbathing as a bird nibbles at Jak and Daxter's frozen remains. Results (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Awww, not the weasel guy! Wiz: Jak and Daxter were formidable fighters, especially when they had enough Eco on hand. But Ratchet and Clank's better teamwork, superior defenses, and overwhelming arsenal trumped them in the end. Boomstick: While they both had ways to patch themselves up, Ratchet's nanotech was way more reliable and plentiful than Jak's Green Eco. Wiz: And Ratchet's shields and incapacitative weaponry were more than enough to put a stop to Jak's more offensive Eco. Boomstick: Haha, take that nature! Wiz: While Jak and Daxter's morph gun was one of the more versatile weapons we've ever seen, it absolutely pales in comparison to the sheer size and power of Ratchet and Clank's arsenal. Boomstick: Jak's best shot was his Dark form, but like everything Jak and Daxter had, it didn't take long to run out of juice, while Ratchet and Clank had more than enough gadgets and weaponry to keep up the fight. Wiz: Plus Clank is an infinitely more capable sidekick than Daxter, especially his time manipulation and immunity powers. Boomstick: It was Game Overture for Jak and Daxter. Wiz: The winners are Ratchet and Clank Trivia * This fight was likely done to commemorate the upcoming film of Ratchet and Clank. * This will be the second team battle after Eggman VS Wily. ** However there have been previous battles involving teams consisting of the main combatant with an assistant to help them such as Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Pokémon VS Digimon and Dante VS Bayonetta. * This will be the third battle to be a two-on-two battle. The first two are Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Pokémon VS Digimon. ** This is the second battle with more than two combatants mentioned or implied in the title, first being Pokémon VS Digimon. * This is the eleventh Death Battle episode in which 2 or more characters from their respective company of any sort to be pitted against each other, others being Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, and Bowser VS Ganon. * This is the second fully 3D fight to feature cartoonish-like combatants. The first was Pokémon VS Digimon. * A bonus easter egg in the fight; The seagull is pecking at the Screwattack logo before Ratchet & Clank kill it with their ship. * This is the first Death Battle since Kratos VS Spawn to feature a Sony character, let alone two (technically four). ** This is also the first Death Battle to have a Sony character win. * This is the first Death Battle episode to have 2 combatants from the PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale series to be pitted against each other. The two duos also encountered each other in Playstation Move Heroes. ** Coincidentally, both combatants are rivals to each other in the game. Clank enraging Daxter by calling him a weasel was also seen in All-Stars. Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology Battles Category:Fights with voice actors